


Why hate when you can LOVE

by KittytriesLipstick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Papyrus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Heats, More tags later, Multi, Omega Sans, Werewolf papyrus, Your a cat, alpha reader, and he's a dog, but he's a hot bastard man, he assumes your a beta or omega cause of your small size, hes still a smug bastard trashman though, hot trash right here lol, napstaton wants to be cupid, papyrus is a bastard man, sans is ship trash, werewolf reader, you two clash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick
Summary: You've been underground for four years and your sort of a star training under napstaton. For some reason papyrus, snowdins resident weremonster, hates you. You never did anything das or gained LV so why is he so mean? It makes having a crush on him hard as fuck to manage especially when he assaults you and blue balls you on the daily. Well assaults a strong word. You want it just not while he's being a bastard. So dubious maybe? You don't fucking care. It doesn't help that you role him up yourself sometimes in revenge either. Luckily your little fan club is always there to interrupt the talks trashmans perversions on you. Right?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a REALLY old story I haven't looked at in years. I edited it a little but I left it relatively untouched for the aesthetic of it.

It's a lovely day in snowdin. Monsters are going about their business happily and a human is happily skating on a frozen lake with her bunny friends. They took her in when she arrived four years ago thankfully. She babysits the children of the village often for cheap and her sewing skills are unmatched by anyone. Funny thing is tho while everyone is friendly with you there is a certain skelewerewolf you like that hates you. Is it because your loud? Are you not sweet enough? Is it because you don't take his bullshit like everyone else? Perhaps it's your budding stardom in the music industry that napstaton runs is the source. Your friend sans took you to see a show and you got found out as a human even with sans disguise skills. After a battle of both music and magic napstaton took you under his metal wing. You didn't change any tho and most of your money went to help families out. Maybe it's because your a human. But then again he's saved your ass plenty of times. That may be because of the promise he made your goat dad. You miss the pun loving tea master. You leave him voicemails on the phone undyne gave you since the one asgore gave you broke during your fight with alphis. They are such a cute couple by the way. Maybe it's because you paid off his tab at muffet? It was to say thank you for saving your ass but it seemed to piss him off. Whatever got you on his black list must've been pretty bad to him since he acts like you killed his wife or something. Oh yeah did you mention he tries to fuck you on the daily? He picks a fight all the time and then when it gets heated where your fearlessly poking his chest like just breathing the same air offends you he pounces trying to get in your pants shamelessly. It's a wonder your still a virgin. He almost had his way many a time about to ravage your delicate flower when some fan or sans stops it. It's like something about his his claws and fangs digging into certain places leaves you a defenseless moaning quivering mess. To the point your fans made a protect _____ the muses virginity from the human fetishist wereskeleton group and now you have two body guards. Doggo and an astigmatism named lazer aye surjarry. It's a clear pun but you don't mind it at all. You often sneak away though because they get clingy as fuck. And suspicious. They almost pulverized a poor whimsum thinking it was papyrus in a costume. You swear it's something he'd do tho. Seems making your life hell, ignoring you when you actually want to be in his presence, and trying to take you to the bone zone are about the only things he extensively tries to do. The effort would probably be cute if it weren't for the fact it always hurt your soul. Like now. Your little rabbit friends ran home for dinner and your currently skating backwards like a pro. Then your back lands on something solid and unmoving making you fall forward and busting your nose just enough to bleed. "Sup human." Your pain forgotten you growl and stand facing him. "What do YOU want?" You practically snarl in that feisty way you do and he snarls back blushing hard. Blushing? Odd.... "I WANT to ravage your disgusting body until I'm satisfied is what." You hiss and bite his hand that was reaching for you before scooching back out of his reach as he shakes out his hand. "No thanks I have a date to get to soooooo fuck off will ya? I'm not in the mood to be almost raped. Again." Was that guilt? No never mind you were clearly mistaken. "Your not going." He growls deeply making you shiver as your back hits the bark of the glowing willow tree in the middle of the small lake. Or large pond. "I'm tired of you interfering with my love life! I understand you've got some fucked up hate boner for me or something but can it wait until after my date at least? I refuse to unwillingly stand the poor guy up again. I mean sure he understands the situation what with you two living together but-" Your attempt to escape was cut short when he repinned you to the tree his eye blaring with the magic of barely contain rage and.... jealousy? Nah. "Your dating my brother?" You scoff and roll your eyes not at all fazed. "Trying to. He won the date the human muse raffle. The little sweetheart was so excited the first few times we tried and I haven't told him who has been assaulting me only because he looks up to you so much. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get ready." You blow your dog whistle hard and he curls up in a ball howling pathetically. You found it yesterday at the dump. You bound home your tail flicking as you pull the cotton out of your fluffy cat ears. Yup your a werehuman. Papyrus bit you in his struggle to have his way with you. Like three years ago. Now that your part were monster your soul while still powerful can't be used on the barrier. You can use magic tho. Healing magic levitation and fiery bullets. And instead of bones you can summon claws. It's your best move. Literal floating claws. Your not very good with the bullets yet but your healing magic can rival the dreemurs. And your levitation is so so. You train with alphis once a week to since your schedule is usually so hectic. Of course once a month you have to go to the weremonster holding cells. Your cell is right in front of papyrus and you'll never tell him but he acts like a lovestruck puppy when he's completely transformed. You've seen the footage. Undyne shows you every time. You don't know why. Well you kinda do. She ships you hard with him. It's kinda cute to watch him try and court you through the bars and try to make a nest for you. He even tries to sing to you. It's interesting to say the least. That and how you act towards him while full were. Like a submissive alpha. You croon at him and scratch at the bars whining to be near him. Like long lost lovers desperately trying to reach eachother. Undyne often has to have another monster watch over you two because she wouldn't be able to resist letting you two be in the same cage. The temptation of having her ship sail for a few days is just to much for her. It makes you wonder tho. Should you show proper courting signs? Would it make his methods change towards you. If he even is attempting to court you in some fucked up way. Is he trying to make you submit? Hahaha funny. Like you'd ever do that without a fight. Probably explains his methods tho. Again that's assuming he isn't just being an absolute dick determined to fuck and then leave. Well if he is trying to make you his mate well he's just going to have to work for it. He has to make you submit or make you want to. Hey just because you just had this realization doesn't mean your going to just roll over like an eager dog in heat. You make it home and get tackled by several rabbit kids. "Your dates here! Can we help you get ready?!" You laugh and nod. They pick out a nice baby blue skirt with a white blouse. Some nice leather shoes join a pair of white stockings with tasteful lace on the borders. One thing everyone knows about the skeleton brothers is that they like cute small things. Well here you are barely five foot three dressed up like a spring time China doll your fluffy hair groomed and pulled into an old fashioned upsweep. Your white tail got washed with conditioner and then fluffed out and your ears lacquered to look sleek and shiny. Your claws trimmed and elegantly sharpened. All of this in a matter of twenty minutes. Having forty bunnies helping you certainly makes things faster. You step downstairs to see your date the magnificent sans in a white button up and slacks with baby blue suspenders and bow tie. He has a bundle of adorable flowers in varying shades of blue. He's currently voicing his worries about you and whether or not your ok since you've been attacked multiple times now. "Sans! It's so good to see my favorite knight in shining armor." You hug the six foot skeleton excitedly as he was turning around to face your direction. "MWEHEHEHEHEH OF COURSE IM HERE HUMAN! I CANT WAIT TO SHOW YOU MY MAGNIFICENT DATING SKILLS! NO LECHEROUS PERVERT WILL TOUCH YOU TONIGHT FOR I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAVE CONVINCED MY LAZY BROTHER TO ACCOMPANY US AS A LOOK OUT SINCE YOUR OTHER GAURDS ARE IN THE LABS FOR HEALING." Your smile becomes forced but you nod anyways since papyrus wouldn't try anything with his brother present. Would he?

You are now papyrus. Your currently trying to get the ringing out of your Doberman pincher ears. You also found out that the latest date from the raffle is none other than his brother. Napstaton likes to play Cupid and bring in ratings so he came up with this raffle thing where in each chocolate and honey cake box that has the muses brand on it has a raffle ticket. Each week unless it has to get rescheduled the person who gets drawn goes on a date with her. For three years now he's been trying to get drawn at least once so she has no choice but to go on a date with him. Her defiance to his will and advances piss him off to the point he feels like the only way he's going to get what he wants is to force her to do what he wants. It probably doesn't help that he insults her but he likes it when she's pissed. Her cute cat tail fluffs out and her ears fold back like a kitten trying to intimidate a Great Dane. It's hard not to fuck her either and to be honest he's kinda glad she can fight him off or someone interrupts. Then again it's looking like it's the only way for him to get his point across. That he wants her to be his. And he'll do anything to get what he wants. It's the alpha instinct in him and with each passing day his legendary patience and self control is dwindling. Yes he has control of himself for the most part when he comes onto her. It's the only time he ever sees her submit. That and he's a big horn dog. Heh dog. It's not hard to get her going. He's made sure her love life is doa anyone who wins the raffle gets the special papyrus treatment. So he knows she's not getting any action there. Man her frustration levels must be going through the roof after four years of this. He won't lie. He has a few regulars he uses when he gets blue balled. However she does not. Her only respite will be him. Only he gets to touch her. He gets pulled out of his possessive thought by a text from sans.  
-papyrus you better be ready for the date.  
-you better not embarrass me in front of my date either  
-there's an outfit waiting for you on the living room. Put it on and meet us at grillbys karaoke bar.  


(will do bro.  
(do note worry. I won't pitch anything that'll scale her the wrong way.  
-...............  
-I'm disowning you  
(was that the wrong key to say  
-good bye  
(aw come on  
(I'm not trying to start any treble  
-idjgjwbfjapxpabf

He chuckles and then frowns. He hopes sans doesn't fall in love with you like any of the other monsters that come into contact with you. It'll be troublesome. Being lazy he teleports and gets dressed into the orange button up with a brown tie and suspenders. Oddly enough he find himself washing his skull and adjusting his suit like he's the one going on the date and not his brother. He even groomed his bur ridden tail. Then he starts puffing his chest in the mirror his back straight instead of slouching. Hmmmmmmm..... her magics purple right? He changes into a white button up with a purple tie and suspenders since he doesn't have any purple shirts. Maybe she'll notice his preening and peacocking attempts. Ladies like that right? Birds do. He sighs about to change back when his phone beeped.

•listen papyrus  
•don't fuck this up  
•sans doesn't deserve that  
•and I hate to say it but I'm kinda worried  
•usually your already in the bushes waiting to make my life hell  
•not that I want you to  
•it's just out of character 

A huge grin spreads across his skull. His kitty was worried about him. 

(don't worry kitty   
(I just couldn't find the clothes sans mentioned  
(I'll be there in a minute  
•you better  
•sans is ranting nonstop about your laziness and bad memory.  
•I think he might pass out  
(I'm on my way sweetcheeks

He chuckled and sighs walking out the door as he teleports outside the karaoke bar. Resisting the urge to light a cigarette he walks in the building it's like a modern Japanese karaoke bar you see in the animes private rooms with monsters in them singing their hearts out and eating food delivered by roller skating waiters. It's a real expensive joint with exclusive songs on the machines that you provided from the surface. "Your friends are in the fourteenth room by the arcade." A bunny waiter tells him as they roll by. More privacy then. He heads that way and tries not to wince at sanses loud ranting. "I'm here bro." Sans wips around and glares. "Mweh!! ABOUT TIME PAPYRUS! YOUR SUPPOSED TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE ASAULTER! AS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS I CANT HAVE MY DATE ABILITIES TO BE SUB PAR BECAUSE I HAVE TO PICK UP YOUR SLACK." He just chuckles and sits on the couch across his kitten. He can feel her sharp burning stare roam his confident stance and the way she blushes makes him want to start panting but he controls himself. Sans says nothing at this and smirks a bit mischievously. He knows a ship in progress when he sees it. Sure he likes her but it seems papyrus does more. Why else would he look so clean and proud. That and he clearly took the time to pick out an outfit that matched her magic. "SO MISS MUSE? WHAT SONG DO YOU WANNA SING FIRST? MIGHT I SUGGEST A DUET WITH MY BROTHER? HE MAY BE LAZY BUT I THINK HIS VOICE IS A GOOD COMPLIMENT TO YOURS." You blush at the thought. "I couldn't do that. I'm on a date with you. It would be highly rude of me and it goes against the dating code." You say hoping he'll back down. "TRUE TRUE. HOW THOUGHTLESS OF ME. CAN I PICK THE FIRST SONG FOR YOU THEN?" You nod and he looks through some songs on the playlist. You of course think he's going to pick a bubbly song like drop pop candy. But no. To you and papyruses complete shock, the formerly thought to be a cinnamon roll just picked mz hyde. His smile is almost evil as he looks at your flustered figure. "MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!! I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM NOW HUMAN MUSE. PLEASE ENJOY SINGING WITHOUT ME." With that he jumps out the window of the door. How subtle. How did he know that this was your ahem sexy club song?! Did he guess?! Wait you haven't even performed this yet your still working on making it your own. Wait....... NAPSTATON!!! That bastard set you up and brought sans into this! Fucking asshole and his ratings. Fucking Cupid syndrome. You glance at papyrus who's as out of sorts as you are and you both stiffen when a click is heard signaling the door locking. "Huh.... didn't think he'd try to pull that. Welp I'm gonna go." He stands to teleport and you panic grabbing his hand. "Wait!!" You can't tell if he's shocked or disgusted by you touching him on your own but his cheeks light up orange and yours a reddish purple since your magic rises to your cheeks like your blood does when you blush. "I..... don't like being alone in small rooms. Stay with me?" His stare makes you feel naked and vulnerable. That and the song kinda reminds you of your three year blue balls womanly speaking. The temptation is almost to much for the both of you but you really just need someone there in the room with you even if it's the guy who tries to get in your pants on the daily. 

You are now papyrus again and you clearly must be crazy because your kitten is gripping your hand like a life line. Then you remembered as she spoke her fear of being alone in small spaces. Ok you got this. Stay with her comfort her show her what a good mate you can be........ that smell... is she aroused?! Is it the song? Is it him? Maybe it's both. "Alright kitten, I'll stay right here for ya." The look of hidden relief passes her expression before she changes the song to drop pop candy and sits next to him. she's still holding his hand. "Do you want to sing with me? That is until my date comes back." Your sockets widen. Is she.... taking a submissive stance? Well she did just get frazzled by the almost being left alone in a small space situation. He nods taking advantage of this since it's likely to never happen again. You hand him a mic before brightly starting the first lyric. "Umbrella at your side it's raining but you close it tight." He misses the second lyric and she giggles just continuing her part when it comes. She just laughed and it's your doing. You start doing silly voices at your line and or doing impressions while trying to avoid your own arousal at the sound and her scent which lingers from the odd rock song earlier. You almost choke in shock when she wraps her tail around yours. Holy fuck... cmon papyrus nows not the time to freak out or jump her bones. Even if she's soft and squishy.... and she smells good..... so so good.... like honey..... you clench your teeth as your way of biting your lip. Nonononono. Bad papyrus! Wait how'd she get in your lap? Your not that high are you. She looks so small and edible. She looks so cute when she's flustered. Are you sure your not high man? No. Your not. Fuck. You actually put her in your lap. You groan as she squirms flustered. "Do that again. Nnngh...." Your skull drops back as she rolls her hips shyly and you let her have control for once to see how this goes. Your phalanges are loose at her hips giving her plenty of escape. Just testing the waters with something new. It takes a minute to realize what he's trying to convey. She bites her lip in thought.

You are the muse now and your beyond shocked. Is this what doing a submission action gets you? You controlling where this new position thing goes? This sexual grinding thing? You have to admit he's pretty hot like this..... maybe just this once won't hurt. You have needs to. You roll your hips receiving a panting whine of bliss that makes you shiver. You make a small moan as you lick his jaw the smell and sight before you sending you into a haze of bliss and lust. Is this how he feels on the daily? It must be hell being blue balled. You sing quietly in his ear a sexy highly inappropriate song and it makes him outright moan at the thought of doing those things to you. His eyelights are hazy and flicker between dots and hearts as your grinding gets harder and faster. You purr kissing up his neck to his jaw until you reach his teeth which you kiss passionately in the moment even if he's drooling. Then you pull hard on his tie like a leash and that was it he came hard in his slacks his heart eyelights rolling back his tongue out as he moans in rapture. Once he comes down from that intense high he presses his teeth against your lips and slips a phalange or two under your panties into your wet lips. "Your so damn wet kitten..... fuck your tight I wonder how I'd even get my dick in. You like it when I finger you like this don't you. My phalanges deep inside you stretching you out. Ya little freak." He talks lewdly and lowly in your ears and you moan quietly in a wanton manner grinding into his hand the scent in the air making it harder and harder for you to think. Like his weed honey and arousal. Your so close as his pace gets brutal and your face buried in his shoulder. "Pa....papyrus... there! Papyrus! Ahg...." your moaning his name clinging to his jacket as you rock your hips into his thrusting cruel fingers. It's enough to make him lose his mind but he forces himself to behave as you cum all over his hand going completely limp in his arms. So much better than his regulars. Smells so much sweeter to. His ears perk up at the sound of the lock unlocking and his bros loud voice making him keep the door shut with magic. "Sweet heart we got cumpany." You groggily lift your head and peer blearily up at him before passing out. Shit.

You are papyrus and your freaking out. You just finger fucked the girl you like and made her pass out. Your brothers banging on the door that your keeping closed with magic and your high is totally shot now as you worry about how this will look. Cmon think! What to do. Ummmmmmm....... fuck! You need a joint right now. You glance at the girl in your arms snoozing away. She must've been severely pent up if she came so hard she passed out. That gives you a bit of an idea. You write something sloppily on a napkin and then stand with her in your arms. After lazily levitating shit back into place you teleport away thus releasing the door magic. You arrive at her place and set her in her bed. Of course not without stealing her panties she creamed in. He needs SOMETHING to take care of his no reason boners. He teleports away sweating bullets when one of the bunny kids almost caught him.

Sans covers his nose coming in the room. His brothers magic strong and nasty in his nose. Like rotten eggs to him. It's probably enticing to a female but to males it's horrendous. He's been told he smells like rotting fish and old cheese. Well at least you two finally got somewhere. Like seriously. What would they both do without your expert dating skills? You knew long ago that the pervert was his brother and why. So he's been buying every honey cake and chocolate he can to get in the raffle. You didn't know he'd take the initiative to dress himself to impress her or the the two of them would get active like this but you chalk it up to your awesome skills. Your pick up the note that's on the table. 'Bro. The pervert came so I took her home safely." "Mweh!! Using such a dirty pun in a note. Pervert 'came' indeed. Mweh heh heh heh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more of what papyrus is thinking and there's a blast to the past telling us how you became a werehuman.

Being papyrus again you find yourself pacing. Clearly your normal methods get you nowhere. You been treating her as a lesser place holder. Like a beta or omega. She challenges you constantly and defies you But she's clearly submissive. A submissive alpha then? Odd but then she's also human. Well werehuman. He winces at the reminder of his own idiocy. That was not one of his brighter moments. His frustrations and instincts got the better of him and she almost died because of it. If it wasn't for the newly made fans nearby she would have died. 

It was the night sans took you to that show actually. He had to come with to make sure napstaton played nice with you if you got spotted. Ugh napstaton and his ratings. He was fully expecting the robot to make a show of you. Well he did, just, not how it was expected. When napstaton lays eyes on you he lit up like a damn giftmas tree. He pulled you on stage and crooned about how the stars have clearly blessed him with a protege and muse. "Sing little bird. Make the crowd SWOON." It was unexpected and he didn't like how that over glorified calculator looked at you or crooned silently at you as you sing sweet and strong to his spooktunes remix that's more spooky electric swing than anything. You end up pulling the robot into a dance and the bucket of bolts is sold. Along with a few other monsters.

This greatly pissed him off. Seeing random males fawn and coo at you (cough napstaton cough) and it really fucked with his instincts. The second no ones looking he dragged you off to an empty hallway trying to talk to you but your not listening. You yell at him for dragging you away from your new friends. Those OTHER males. It sent his mind spiraling over the edge into the sea of instinct. His instincts told him if you bore his bite the males would back off and you would submit.

Neither of those things happened. The second he bit your neck he knew he bit to hard. Your fighting him only made it worse. And your scream -God your scream- it let him know just how much he fucked up. He hit something important. Luckily and unlucky the new little fan club heard your scream. Like a coward he teleported away to freak out alone wondering if your dead. It would be all his fault if you were dead. He ended up breaking down in front of his brother telling him everything that happened and how scared he was. He didn't mean to. He lost his head for a minute. He swears in his right mind he never would have put you through his curse. Sans of course and the queen understood but he was punished to community service as punishment while you recovered.

When you did get better oddly enough you weren't mad at him. Blue told apparently told you about his freak out and his instinct control problems. It's probably why you still tolerate him for the most part. You probably let him finger you and grind with you out of pity. Great now he's upset. But to be honest he'll take what he can get from you even if it is just pity. As long as your looking at him any expression is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with mixed feelings and with a sudden craving for physical contact.
> 
> Papyrus.... You have no idea what he wants but did he just call you princess?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official texting Key:
> 
> Sans-  
>  You*  
>  Papyrus•
> 
> This is the text key from now on alright? Don't want you guys to get confused.
> 
> Also I'm working on my wall typing so I can make them smaller so I don't overwhelm you guys. If I mess up please be patient. That's all I ask. I already told some of my readers I have asburgers and ADHD which is a nightmare together and I have a tendency to hiperfocus. This can create towers of hellish writing if left uncheck so I have a friend helping me thought they wish to remain anonymous. A rare normy that is actually proud of the title. Give them love anyways I'll make sure they read it. :33

When you wake your sex and bite scar is throbbing. Probably from yesterday's date....

FUCK!!! SANS!

You frantically check your phone and then sigh in relief.   
-MY BROTHER HAS INFORMED ME THE PERVERT CAME BY AND THAT YOU WERE TIRED.  
* I am SO sorry   
-DO NOT WORRY  
-I AM NOT UPSET HUMAN MUSE  
*but you were looking so forward to it!  
-I AM SATISFIED WITH WHAT TIME WE DID SPEND TOGETHER  
-EVEN IF IT WAS TWO MINUTES.  
*are you sure?  
-YES. BESIDES THE RAFFLES BEEN PUT OFF LONG ENOUGH.  
* I suppose your right.... well I'll see you later. I have rehearsals soon.  
-OF COURSE! DONT LET ME STOP YOU.

You sigh. At least he isn't mad. You check your other messages. Some of them are just fan mail but one is from papyrus. 

Should you open it?

Do you even WANT to?

He was so different last night.

............... 

You open the message inspite of your thoughts and look at what's written.

•we need to talk princess  
*what for?  
•about last night  
*whats there to talk about?  
•...........  
•just please?

What?

He said please?! And he wants to talk?! Are you even going to mention the 'princess' thing?!

*who are you and what have you done to the trashman?  
•hahahaha very funny  
•I'm serious  
•I won't even touch you or come near you if you want  
•just come over  
*you promise?  
•I swear on my trashy gremlin soul princess

Ok that got a laugh out of you. You snicker for a minute before replying

*alright beanpole I'll be there after rehearsals  
*ill even let you escort me properly.  
*we going to talk at muffets correct?  
•you know me so well  
•yeah she's very discrete about the goings on in her restaurant   
•plus I know you like her cakes  
*gordan Ramsey has nothing on her sweets.  
•still don't know who that is  
*doesnt matter  
*your paying   
*got to go trashbag  
*later

You sigh deeply. That was the first time you didn't feel sick talking to him in text. It usually ends in an argument or dirty shit in the middle of the night when he's horny. You never respond the way he wants but you can admit you've masturbated to the thought of him doing those things to you.

You are suddenly aware of how much you want a hug. Now that your not wrapped up in panic or in a conversation.... it's like your body went cold and bare. Like your starving for warmth and affection. You shake the feeling off and dress for the day.

~~~~~~~~~timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~

Rehearsals lasted a really long time in you opinion. It was only two hours of course but it felt like two weeks. That affection starved feeling creeping up on you constantly. You've never felt this way before. You've never been so confused before.

It's driving you nuts. Hell its driving napstaton nuts since you keep clinging to the poor robot at odd times. Your singing is to sad for the happy song and it makes him cry so he stopped practice early.

Now you feel even worse. 

Sighing you leave the building only to bump into a familiar orange hoodie. You have the strange urge to rub your scent on it and purr. Swallowing thickly you move yourself away from him. "How was practice?" He asks you his face unreadable as he plays with the sucker in his mouth and your eyes follow his tongues lazy movement.

Fuck that's hot.

What?

Shaking your head you rub your cheek with your hand. "Today's not my day for some reason. Had to quit early. Poor robo boy is in tears." Papyrus whistles.

"Damn princess how'd you manage that so quickly? Usually it takes at least four hours to do." 

What the hell?!?! Why does that pet name sound so good coming from him?! Sure you did it-sort of- but your not just gonna roll over for the asshole even if he's being nice!!! 

....right?

Fuck ok. No need to panic. Your just needy cause you got some action yesterday and your sex drive is very high in general. This is normal.

You give him a smile trying not to bite your lip. A bad habit of yours. "Well you said you wanted to talk. Lets go before the fan club swarm you like bees."

He shudders at the thought of being touched and dragged out of the building. A common occurrence of course. He grabs your hand and teleports in front of muffets with you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been ten minutes and he hasn't said a word. It's starting to piss you off and make you anxious at the same time.

Is he mad at me?

Who gives a fuck?!

But what if yesterday he did t like it?

And why should it matter? Fucking asshole didn't even ask!!

But it felt so good.

You shake your head to clear it and glance at him. He's sweating bullets. Is he trying to say something? He opens his mouth to speak and then snarls silently when nothing comes out.

Oh fuck those fangs. Bite me.

....fuck

You blush hard and sip your coffee to hide it. What the hell is wrong with you today?'  
Fuck it your leaving.

You stand up to leave only for papyrus to grab your hand frantically making you shiver blissfully at the contact. "Wait!" You don't dare look at him but you don't move either.

"I.... I want to court you. Properly I mean. No games. No trying to shove you in a sub gender your not. No coming onto you before your ready. My instincts may get in the way sometimes but I... I want to try." 

Are you hearing shit? Did he just- is he serious?! You whip around making him flinch. Searching his face you notice he has bags under his eye sockets worse than usual. He's shaking. He looks about his wits end. 

Has he been up all night thinking of this?

Does he feel that weird sensation to? The urge to hug him is strong. What do you do??? You panic inside. Your so conflicted. 

On one hand he's and evil trash gremlin that's been making your life hell for years. On the other hand..... he seriously looks like he wants to try. Or cry. Maybe both. Your soul aches at the sight.

You know your answer. You breath in and breath out. "You promise?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change never happens fast but papyrus is trying. You just make it so easy and fun to rile up.
> 
> Your odd need for contact gets worse but your managing it. For now.

God you want to claw papyruses bony coccyx right now. Your TRYING to get ready for your first official solo concert and he's bugging the ever loving hell out of you. 

"Hey, hey princess. You should wear the orange one. Hey, are you ignoring me??" 

This fucking trashman snuck into your dressing room and won't leave. You wanted to throttle him but... damn does he kiss hello. 

Speaking of, you feel his arms wrap around your bare waist as you were shimmying your purple dress. You glance up fighting off a pleased shiver at the contact. 

"Princess don't ignore me. It makes my teeth itch."

You roll your eyes and lean into him. Your quite comfortable with his eyes on your breasts. Mostly because it's not the first time he's made his way into a room or bathroom where your half naked. 

"Maybe you shouldn't sneak into a girls dressing room and I'd be more willing to listen." 

He clenches his teeth in a form of biting his teeth. He loves it when you get spicy on him. It's part of his reason for antagonizing you all those years and being an ass. Of course that usually either results in him trying to jump your bones or a rather angry jerk session in his room. 

"But princess, I wanted to wish you luck." You snicker at his obvious lie. "Nah you just wanted a bit of hanky panky to try and trip up my first solo concert. Fucking trash gremlin." You say with a snicker at his disgruntled caveman face from the nickname.

His expressions never fail to amuse you. How a skull can be expressive enough to pull off that particular face is beyond you. Not that your complaining.

In the past week you've learned a lot about how he can be. He's mellowed out his lack of chill to do encounters if any are more playful than domineering. Like a lazy overgrown dog laying on you for attention and just smirking as you cuss him out until you give in or turn the tables.

Haven't figured out how to do that yet.

To his dismay you manage to finish dressing yourself in spite of his efforts to get you to the opposite point. Horn dog. It takes everything you have to keep a straight face at that thought.

"I suppose you've behaved today for the most part. So for my good boy you get a kiss." You turn to face him and wrap your arms around his neck bringing him closer. He raises a brow smirking.

In spite of your comfort and his different approach you never offered to initiate affection before. It's new. While normally new is something to be weary of he thinks his likes this. 

You pull him down further to your level and make to kiss him. However at the last second your face darts to the side and leaves a pretty kiss mark on his cheek bone in your signature purple lipstick. The staining quality it has is is the equivalent to a hicky.

"You little devil." He purrs once he realizes he's been had and you've escaped his arms. With a snicker you wink and your gone out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In spite of my friends strange obsession with angst I wanted a bit of fluff. Since the next few chapters are gonna be angsty as hell. Maybe both in the same chapter. As always you can follow my tumblr and ask questions galore about my stories as long as it's not a spoiler. My handle is kittytrieslipstick. Enjoy my dudes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is in trouble~

The show was a major success!! Your fans loved you. The music was loud and your voice was clear. Not to mention the rainbow of flowers actually fell on que this time. 

After bowing and blowing kisses you leave backstage to find your beau and get changed for the signing. Only to find said beau cornered by some ladies.

"Oh come on papyrus, you haven't come by to play lately. We miss you." Papyrus sweats and presses himself against the wall as his teeth snaps the sucker in his mouth in half.

You want to rescue him but this is just to entertaining. So you watch.

"Yeah honeycake. You must be sooooo pent up from pursuing that prude. Cmon baby let us help."

Your eye twitches. Prude?! This boys one saving grace is that he protests that name for you and that hes looking for help. He spots you and makes a mad dash for you. 

"Oh god. Kitten. Save me their crazy!" He ducks behind you and shivers making you wonder if they touched him. He's a man for sure but generally he won't hit a girl. Especially if their coming onto him. Hell hes never hit you. Maybe come onto you roughly but never hit unless it's your ass.

Not like he could teleport away with how they were clinging to him. All of them appear to be omegas. 

"Puppers you've gotten yourself into some shit haven't you?" He doesn't answer just ducks his head. What a baby. But you guess having five or more girls after you is pretty scary.

"Can we help you sugar? We're kinda in the middle of something." You raise an eyebrow. "You mean my mate? I think if you have business with him you can talk to me. My beau is currently unavailable." The girls fluff up and an upper ranked omega comes forward huffily.

"Listen muse, don't go acting out of your rank! Wouldn't want everyone knowing everyone's precious omega is being a poseur." You bust out laughing on her face and she goes to smack you for your apparent insolence. Before it can connect however a bony hand grabs the girls wrist firmly but with care. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try and hit my alpha bunbun."

The girl is frozen in shock. "But sh-she's an omega! Look at her! She's to tiny to be an alpha. Your an alpha! You should be putting her in her place!!" Her face flushes in rage.

Before she can speak further you step forward and cup her cheek. "My dear you do realize your threatening an active double alpha correct? I could flay you right here and now by right and not feel bad about it. I OUTRANK papyrus because he is passive double alpha. He's adjusting well and he doesn't need distracting slutty omegas distracting him from his datemate. Now back off before I fuck up your life and scratch you." You flash a snarling grin and your nails dig into her cheek slowly when she starts being stubborn.

"Okokokokokok STOOOHOHOP!!! I'll leave him alone I swear!!! We all will!! Just please don't turn me!"

You drop her and she scrambles away fearfully. The others look at you in fear before running off. You snort still pissed and yank papyrus down to your level smashing your lips on his teeth.

"God that was hot." He groans against your lips pressing you hard against the wall.

"Shut up and kiss me right asshole. Your not out of the dog house yet." You growl at him and he groans in ecstasy at the thought of you punishing him. Not a fantasy he's used to having but it's more potent than any normal fantasy he's ever had. 

All your pent up rage is taken out on a heated makeout session and dry rutting with wild abandon until his shorts are wet and glowing and he's drooling from over stimulation. 

Not that you stop there. Oh no. In this state your fins only just beginning. You march him to your dressing room. His lack of shame and his needy whines are almost enough for you to say fuck it and screw him into the floor like your instincts tell you to. 

No. You want to have fun with this. Your going to ruin him for ANY girl. He's yours. All yours. You pin him to the couch and he lets you. He bucks his hip and whines for more like a desperate little whore. It makes you feel powerful and horny. This man is yours to claim. You feel possessive and start nipping his ecto gland on his neck abusing it.

"K-kitten?? I-oh GOD! FUCK! BITE HARDER! FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!!!!" You bit down hard and growl letting your magic flow freely into the wound. He's yours now. YOUR PACK. 

"Mine." You whisper in his ear drunk on power and lust. Then sliding off your panties, much to his surprise and delight, you sit on his face. 

He drowns himself in your taste and scent. He swears it must be a dream but if it's not he must be dead. This is heaven. God the way you ride his tongue and tell him what a good boy he is. 

It shocks him to have such kinks but he's not complaining. He almost wants to thank those girls for triggering your alpha side but he's rather busy at the moment having his face ridden. 

Maybe some other time when he wants to be punished again. And again........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus you trash grimlin!!!!
> 
> Stop triggering readerchan to get your rocks off!
> 
> At least he's not gonna fuck the girls. Just be friendly so he can getcha mad.
> 
> Fucking sadistic masochist.


	6. Chapter 6

After that one good night things went down hill. Not so much papyrus-no more than usual anyways- than it was everyone else. No one takes you seriously. Even some of your fan club are skeptical. 

Surprisingly the girls didn't say anything about you and papyrus being mates. You guess they just refuse to believe it. Instead they spread around that you made wild claims to be an alpha.

No one believes your an alpha. You've had men come up to you claiming your a bratty omega that needs to be tamed. Even fucking tried to do so in public. 

You can't even prove it otherwise because your fan club steps in inspite of your protests. Which doesn't really help your case. In so far only undyne alphis and napstaton himself know the truth besides the skelebros.

Sans-bless his soul- has been keeping papyrus blissfully unaware of your struggles because him angry equals more turnings and less monsters believing you. 

That and nobody knows yet that your taken. Besides those bitchy omegas anyways. Of course there's only so much sans can do before papyrus finds out the hell your going through.

Like now. You two happened to be walking with him in the woods near the lake when a large wolf bumps into you two.

"Oh it's the bratty omega. Did he manage to tame you?" Your cheeks turn red in rage. Papyrus growls lowly. 

"What did you call my mate?" You face palm. There goes his rage. He attacks not thinking about what that would mean for you. 

It's over before you can intervene and the wolf is whimpering limping away. Papyrus comes to you like a happy puppy waiting to be praised but all he gets is disappointment.

"... I'm going home." You turn from him and start heading home to the rabbits. He grabs your arm confused. "Babe what's wron-" You don't let him finish. You smack him. 

"You promised!! You said you wouldn't act upon assumptions of sub gender! And what did you do?! You attacked that male like I was some weak omega that needed her honor to be defended." All that stress bubbles up and you say something you normally wouldn't. "Your just like everyone else is! I.... I HATE YOU!!"

You dash off leaving a shocked papyrus clutching the scratch on his face and his chest. He doesn't know how to process his feelings so he does the only thing he knows to do when his emotions are crazy.

He gets violent.

He punches the trees nearby in rage that burns his bone white hot. He can't-won't stop. If he stops he'll cry. He doesn't want to cry. It hurts more than punching trees.

Why was he so stupid?!

PUNCH!

He knew it was something you should defend and he acted anyways!

SMASH!

He's no better than the other monsters!

CREAK! CRUNCH!!

He slides to the ground and in spite of his efforts he starts crying. He wasn't blind. He knew those omegas told everyone you were a poseur bratty omega. He put them in their place but the damage was done. 

He thought he was fixing it calling the fan club to protect you. He still thought you needed protection. Your right. He broke his promise. He deserves the pain in his soul.

He falls asleep in the snow amongst the ruined trees. A blue figure sighing and picking him up to take him home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You.... Are not doing ok. Neither is he. Youve had enough tho so before papyrus can get worse you conspire with sans and your goat dad.
> 
> How will it go?

Word got out. Thats all you have to say. Big alpha papyrus came to little omega muses rescue. Proving your place. A place that isnt true. But whos going to listen to you now? Only the bunny family listens. And alphy undyne and naps. They know. But that's cause they were there when you shifted for the first time. Your soul came out your stats easy to read for a few seconds and then it was over.

Alphy came in armor to bring a pardon of your soul to the bunny residence along with a paper on your stats. That got lost in the last move. Undyne could make an announcement but whos gonna listen? They think shes crazy already. And napstaton loves attention so of course theyd think its just something on the hot topic mill. As for alphy.... She may be strong and scary but shes going through her own problems. Poor beta. Having to front as an alpha. 

Papyrus isnt taking it very well. Like at all. He looks lost. Hes more irritable. He gets drunk every night and attacks anyone who mentions you. Especially if its about your subgender. 

When you come over to hang out with sans he sulks in his room. His fur is matted and he smells like shit. He knew you were trying to handle it yourself. It would have been the perfect opportunity for evidence if you would have engaged in an encounter with the foolish monster. If he hadnt jumped in and fucked it up that is. Its tearing him apart.

He broke his promise. 

Hed been doing so good. Then he fucked it all up. Now your popular for the scandal of trying to be a subgender your not and your receiving hell for it.

All because he couldnt reign in his biased instincts. Your an alpha. He KNOWS that. An active one to. You never back down and always assert yourself. Why couldnt he see that. Why couldnt others? If they would just LOOK at you. Checking during an encounter be damned. You shine like a star on TOP of a gyftmas tree. 

Your a female alpha so of course your going to be smaller. Of COURSE your going to have a fertile breedable sweet scent. But your still alpha. 

You regret snapping at him and ignoring him. You just felt so..... Insulted. Just shaking in rage quietly while trying not to dust him. Hed been doing so good. Its not entirely his fault his instincts got the better of him. It was just the wrong place at the wrong time in front of the wrong monster.

Sans told you what papyrus has been doing to himself. Its starting to scare you with how bad hes getting. But anytime you come over hes gone. He teleports away when you enter muffets. Its infuriating. However you might just have a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sip your tea talking to your goat pops asgore. You know papyrus cones to chat with asgore once a day everyday. Its the only healthy coping the asshole has done since your fight. 

Hes quite open to the plan. Especially since the jokes papyrus tells are getting darker and more self depreciating. He also talks about you nonstop. Hes apparently been stalking you again and has taken up smoking echo flowers.   
He lost a tooth the other day simply because someone made a comment about how small and cute you were and got into a fight. You inhale sharply. This isnt good. Not at all. Once the teas done you hear a loud thudding knock on the door. Its him. Asgore leads you back down the stairs.

Observing the interaction makes you wince. That scratchy slur in his voice hurts your soul to hear. Wincing you watch as the joke devolve and start making less and less sense. Papyrus starts rambling about how fucked up the abo system is. How its worse because even instincts make assumptions. He whines about how much he fucked up. Its actually starting to make you mad. Why the hell does he keep whining like an omega bitch?? Hes an alpha!!

With a snarl you rip open the giant stone doors. Something you wouldnt be able to do before the change. He falls on his face very much wasted and high. With a tisk you grab the back of his filthy hoodie and start dragging his stumbling figure upstairs into the bathroom where you unceremoniously drop him into the hot herb water to get that crap out of his magic system.

You keep a grip on his hood so he cant just teleport away. He splutters abd tries to escape the hot water but you push him back in. Your yelling and ranting at him and hes not coherent enough to handle it or listen. But it feels good to let it all out.

After three refills he stopped struggling and just lays in the tub like a wet noodle. Hes more sobor than hes been in weeks and he hates it. He doesnt want to feel ANYTHING right now. Is this punishment? 

You cup his cheek tenderly making him flinch uncertain. What are you....

"Im sorry. I shouldnt have snapped like i did."

His sockets go wide. Your apologizing? But that makes no sense. You were in the right. HE should apologize not you. A shaky hand grabs your wrist. "I shouldnt ve tacked em. Waz yer figh." His tongue feels like lead in his mouth.

"So? It was one mistake among all the progress youve made. You've been so good.i shouldnt have said what i said. You didnt deserve it. Maybe some scolding sure. But never what i said. Besides i love you to much." 

He tries to hide his face in your hand. It feels so GOOD. He wants you to say it again but hed probably start crying. Just you telling him you noticed he was trying and that you loved him lifted his soul higher than any echo flower blunt ever could.

He pulls you down and kisses you deeply. At least till you push him away spitting. "Ugh gross! Who gave you that rotten potato liquor!? Im not kissing you or ANYTHING until you bleach EVERYTHING."

".........Sos yud be up fer other thins iffens i waz clean?"  
He asks with a smug intoxicated smirk trying to fluster you. 

"Oh trust me. I entend on making up for lost time the instant your sobor. You like collars right? Im thinking about rewarding you for being such a good boy." You purr back making him choke on his leadened tongue as he blushes orange.

Oh boy.

Meanwhile goatdad calls the others to update them om your progress.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyruses slow but sure recovery.

Taking care of an alpha like papyrus isnt easy. Hes done and gotten himself addicted to things he shouldnt. 

The first step was to dump out his alcohal stash in front if him. Ok maybe you were being a bit spicy when you caught him getting into said stash to get drunk but still. The point was made. His alpha has spoken and shes not budging.

His toxic coping mechanisms is terrible for his magic health and your not gonna stop till youve tough loved him better.

Oh yeah he relapses often and struggles but hes getting better. The threat of no kisses is a good deterent when it comes to that awful potato liquor he likes. It makes his breath rancid and he likes getting kisses than drinking that stuff. Even if it is a quick way to get drunk.

As for his echo cigs.... Their not to bad but you make sure to keep a sharp eye on how many he has and give him a sucker when hes hit his daily limit. 

Your punishments are brutal in his opinion. Anytime he relapses and goes for the bottle when he gets stresseed or a abo problem arises you seem to have a sixth sense for his fuck ups cause the next thing he always knows is hes being thrown into a tub filled with hot briny herb water getting the piss smacked out of him. And the worst part? No kisses for a whole week.

You make sure he gets sleep by moving in and taking residence in the guest room. You spend more time in his room tho than anything.

Youre also unbelievably patient with him. When he yells and breaks things out of withdrawel rage with claims of needing it your there and you kick his ass sure but.... Then you hold him close and pet his skull gently with sweet kisses where you had to hit him to calm his ass down. You whisper about how proud you are that hes doing so well and he wonders why he even thought he needed that shit.

But then he hears the whispers and watches you have to put each person who thinks they can 'teach you your place' in THEIR place. He sees how tired you are every morning as you stay up to help him through his nightmares. Through his itching and withdrawel fevers.

You even spend what little money you had saved up lefr from your gigs to buy him a new tooth. Platinum. It all makes his guilt resurface tenfold. He doesnt deserve your love and effort but damn it!! He cant bring himself to let go. Hes a selfish skeleton by nature. The onky thing he can hope to do is get better and make up for it from there.

You are so unbelievably proud of papyrus the day he makes it a whole month without a relapse. You and sans even throw a mini party with sweets and balloons and even a seat for his rubber chicken.

Of course you give him his OTHER reward when sans was dead asleep. Got to take care of your mate after all. Plus it gives him further incentive to stay clean. The more he stays clean the freakier itll get. 

Oh boy was that a good reason to stay clean. 

Month two he woke up to you sucking his dick. Month three he almost had a relapse but he stopped himself. You brought out the whipped cream when you heard.

Eventually the imprint the stuff left on his magic was nearly destroyed under the force of your validation love care and *cough* physical rewards. A whole two years. Clean. 

Snowdin now acknowledges you as his alpha. Kinda had to kick a lot of ass including his but ot worked. Unfortunately the rest of the underground still isnt to convinced. 

Which means your gigs are nonexistent since not enough tickets get bought. The scandel that shouldnt be a scandel is still somehow a big thing.

And papyrus wishes he could fix it. It would be the perfect way to show how much he loves her and to thank her. Be just has to figure out how......


	9. Halp!!!!! Filler ideas!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Ok my lovelies!!!

I know how i want to make this story end and where its going im just struggling to come up with the filler chapters or the cute themed ones. Heck if you want a smut filler just suggest it and ill write it.

I want to have a few nice fillers before i introduce the next main chapter since its gonna get pretty bad.

Also this swap papyrus is my design but i dont own underswap. 

If ya wanna ask about him or want head cannons just ask.

I might even do oneshots if they spark my interest. 

Remember to ask and request on my tumblr my lovelies!!!

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/omega-queen-collects-lipstick

Remember chapter requests are anything goes. If your to shy to ask for a chapter in the comments DM my tumblr.

Have fun and stay safe in these trying times


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara falls thinking she had reset to the point of her fall. It couldn't be farther from the truth.
> 
> And who is this Omega harlot with her alpha??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be in Chara's point of view. Just fair warning. In this Chara isn't good at all and horribly jealous and willing to manipulate to get what she wants

You are now Chara. When you fell you thought everything would be fine. Sure you got a bit curious….. did a genocide. But you fixed it!! Everything should be fine now. 

You head out of the ruins surprising without a fight. It's odd to say the least. But….. were you just imagining the split second of fear on his face?

That's impossible. No one remembers a reset. Your just imagining it. He was fine right after.

Leaving the ruins your surprised to note no one is there to greet you where the stick is. Where is that lazy bones?

Probably ogling at omegas. That's ok though. He hasn't met you yet. He always gets with you. Your alpha. He remembers. You reset to your fall after all so maybe he was just in a different area? It's happened before.

\------------

He's not in town. He's not on the trail or the path. Maybe he's at his house.

\--------

Not there either but sans the sweet Omega pointed you in the right direction. After trying to capture you of course. Nothing is going like it should.

\---------

There he is. Your alpha. Sitting on a bench smoking an echo cig? Since when? Your understanding less and less every minute.

"Papy!!!" You leap onto your alpha happily and press you lips against his teeth. You missed this in the genocide run. 

He shoves you off him harshly and you land in the snow on your ass. "What the hell papyrus!!??" He starts sweating heavily-wait is that a metal fang on his lower jaw?! 

"The hell you doing here Chara?? I told you I'd never forget what happened. I thought you'd never fall again."

Wait. He remembers?? You thought he was bluffing. Something to make her paranoid as his dust settles.

"Wait so you remember what happened? I don't remember much after my first kill. It was out of curiousity which was bad I know but I thought maybe something different would work to get the right algorithm."

There we go tell a partial truth and fill it with theories to distract him. It always works. This new information about his remembering is important. You need to know just how much.

Now to just work your way back up to his mate. Shouldn't be hard to do. He seems uncertain which is perfect.

"Wanna talk it over more over a drink?" His jaw works stiffly and he swallows sweating harder. 

"I don't drink anymore Chara." It's almost like a record scratch. Papyrus is a social drinker! He never turns down a drink! "Not even your favorite potato liquor?" He twitches a little and clenches his fist muttering something. "Nn….n-no… i…. Don't want any."

Then he perks up his tail wagging really happy. Did he change his mind? Is he going to accept? 

"Alpha!"

…..what?

HE'S alpha who could- a pretty little human with cat ears and tail runs up and kisses YOUR papyrus. And he's enjoying it rather thoroughly.

"Papy who's this?" Your voice is soft and gentle but for some reason he ducks his head as if scolded. 

"I don't know her at all. I think she just fell dearest. I was about to point her in the right direction." 

You are in absolute shock. This… Omega!! Is acting as his alpha!? Is he that stupid!? Did that last reset screw up his head?! Why is he acting so weird?? Is it that cat girl? She looks puny and weak like an Omega.

"Good boy. Your getting better with your people skills but I can tell its making you uncomfortable. I'll take care of it." His tail wags at this and his shoulders slump in relief. 

"Thanks babe you always take care of me." With that he blips away.

The girl smiles at you and you have to fight to keep your pleasant smile.

"I can smell your jealousy from here little beta. No worries though. He's a good alpha male. So I can see the attraction." Her soft voice says and her smile is genuine.

"If he's an alpha why did he call you alpha?" You try not to growl as the girl chuckles.

"That's because I'm an active alpha and he's a passive one. We take care of his Omega brother."

"You can't be an alpha your so small. Your an Omega." You get an eye twitch. Good.

"Wanna find out? I'd be happy to put you in your place. Dear." You step back when she steps forward. There's something wrong with this Omega.

"I'm good. I already know where town is. If you wanna keep your facade of alpha fine but keep MY papy out of it." With that you walk off leaving the girl to question how you know papyrus and why you have the nerve to say he's yours.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Chara pov.
> 
> Papyrus is making a point of ignoring you
> 
> He rarely smokes
> 
> Doesn't drink
> 
> He follows that girl around like a whipped puppy.
> 
> And you HATE IT.

CHARA POV.

This absolutely sucks. Nobody in snowdin thinks she's an Omega. Said there was a misconception due to her size.

And APPARENTLY she's a popular arist that goes by 'the muse.'

That's it! She has everyone in snowdin fooled but what about hotland and waterfall? Or the capital? Surely THOSE monsters aren't fooled. Undyne can comfirm it no doubt.

Papyrus vetoed you staying at his house. No doubt because of that harlot faker. She probably said something. The alley cat probably lives there to ordering him around like a fucking brat.

Oh how your blood boils at the thought of that woman with YOUR alpha.

'you know you could just get rid of her.'

"No. That's not right."

'did it matter when you killed papyrus?'

"Still, no. I'm going to ruin her instead. Just got to get to undyne."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn't even make it passed the entrance to waterfall before she's shoved against the cave wall. 

"What do you think your doing human?" 

Papyrus glares down at her a deep rumbling growl in his ribcage.

"Heard you talking to yourself. If I hear any whisper even a breath of you ruining what MY precious alpha worked so hard to build? Well let's just say I'm gonna get some L.O.V.E and monsters reach the surface early."

"What evens the big deal with this Omega bit-eeep!" "She's an alpha dammit! An ALPHA! MY ALPHA! AND DONT CALL HER A BITCH!" Papyrus snarls in her face. 

"Just hurry up and finish your run and leave. Better yet don't come back. No one needs you. Especially not after you showed your true colors. I went into the lab Human. Last run wasn't your first genocide." Charas eyes widen and he looks about to attack but then a phone goes off. 

He moves away from her and puts a phone next to his head. "Hello. Ah kitten! I was just about to call you. Do you want muffets or grillbies? He's having a two for one deal? Shit grillbies it is. Wish me luck. Love you to kitten. Bye"

He fixes you in one last warning glare before teleporting off. 

You need to reset. He'll forget. Right? True reset. He just has to finish the run is all. Time to power through it. This'll be her fastest run ever.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Reset  
~~~~~~~~~~

Chara walks out of the ruins and immediately looks for papyrus. 

He's not in the woods or by the pond. He's not in town either. Heading to his house she hears giggles. Your walking with papyrus and hugging his arm. 

"I can't believe you got alphys to do that! That was hilarious!" The way the two of you look at each other makes Chara sick. 

So loving and sugary. Your totally changing papyrus and Chara doesn't like it. 

'You should just kill her.'

Chara shakes the thought off and walks towards them.

"Papy look! A new human fell! Isn't that awesome?" The cat eared human exclaims going to run and say hi to Chara. Only for papyrus to stop her and say something into her ear. 

"Oh.... She caused your dependency on drugs? An ex? Resets and genocide.... I remember. Yeah. Ok paps I won't kill her. I don't want any LV." 

The look on the girls face tho sends a shiver down her spine. It's almost as scary as papyruses. If not more because it's on such a soft face.

"C'mon puppy let's go inside. I'll comfort you with some whipped cream and play time. How's that sound." You say gently while scritching under his jaw. He shivers and pants nodding eagerly.

'kill her'

'better yet genocide.'

No..... Not yet. One more try. I'll just fall earlier. Get there before her.

Then I can take him back. 

This is charas game.

Not that cat girls.

Papyrus and all these pathetic monsters are HERS.


End file.
